Kid Sister
by ciscoxxkid
Summary: Dean and Sam have a sister, and her name is Kaycee. She has fiery red hair and a temper to match. Read more to find out... please?
1. A new case

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the Winchesters, or the plot, but I own Kaycee.

A/N: Yeah, it's a sister fic... be jealous.

-----------

"I'm not you Dean."

The words tore through me, and it hurt like a bitch. I didn't want her to be me, I wish she wasn't me, but she was. Oh, she was. No matter how much she denied it, she was like my little twin, and it killed me everyday. She told me once that she wanted to hunt with me forever, she never wants to stop. She'll stop once every last evil thing on this earth is dead.

You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, so let's start at the beginning. My name is Dean Winchester, and I hate myself. Literally, I do...

---------------

"Dean. Dean. Dean!"

My eyes opened slowly, and after a blurry few seconds, I saw a girl of about eighteen standing over me, the ends of her red hair tickling my face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up." I said, waving her hair out of my face and sitting up, rubbing my eyes. We were in a motel, and Sam was still asleep in the bed beside mine, the spot on the other side of him was mussed, as if someone had slept in it.

Someone had slept in it, my little sister had slept in it. Her name is Kaycee, and I love her to death. She's only my half sister, she doesn't have the same mom as I do. My dad went out on a hunting trip when I was seven and Sammy was four, and he came back a few weeks later, then about seven months after that, he left again, and came back with a daughter.

She was damn cute, and he told us that her name was Kaycee, and that she was our sister. He left her with us, then went off on another trip. In other words, Kaycee never knew her mom, she only ever knew us, me and Sammy. Our dad didn't even really take the time to get to know her.

For the first couple of years, she didn't have any questions for either of us, hell, I don't think that Sammy even understood her past, however short it may have been. One day, the day of Kaycee's tenth birthday, Dad hadn't come home, called, or anything. Sam was fourteen, and I was seventeen. She looked up at us with her big green eyes, then said, "Where's Daddy?" and she burst into tears. Sam and I had no idea what had caused this outburst, we had gone ten years without any question at all.

Kaycee's blubbering finally quieted down, and she looked back up at us, shaking, and said, "Where's my mom?" We stared at her in silence, not knowing what to say, just watching the little girl with red hair across the table from us.

"We... we don't know." Sam said finally, reaching across the table to pat her shoulder. Kaycee nodded slowly, and she seemed to grow up that day, seemed not to care when her father left on a hunting trip, and she finally agreed to learn about what we hunted, the things that go bump in the night.

After Kaycee's interrogation, the table was quiet for what seemed like hours, until she finally took a bite of the Hostess cupcake that Sammy and I had bought her from the nearest Quick Check, and smiled, "Thank you." she said, and I had never seen someone so grateful for only a Hostess Cupcake that couldn't have cost more than fifty cents.

"Dean. There's been another one." Kaycee whispered, obviously not wanting to wake Sam up. He hadn't been sleeping well for a few weeks now, so Kaycee and I learned to let him sleep when he actually did find himself dead asleep.

I looked up at her, my eyes full of confusion, "Did you sleep at all?" I asked, my eyebrows shooting up. "Or did you listen to the damned police scanner all night?"

Kaycee looked at me sheepishly, then shrugged, "Same deal as the other ones, Everything was locked besides a window, in a fifth floor apartment. No fingerprints, and the victim was torn to shreds." she tucked her straight orange hair behind her ears as she walked towards the open laptop, "The victim was a female, age..." she paused, "eight." she finally said, looking up at me.

I rubbed the faint stubble that was appearing on my face, then sighed, "Looks like we have work to do, huh little sister?" I asked, rumpling her hair. She frowned at me, obviously angered that I was still treating her like she was ten when she was actually eighteen. I looked at the open laptop, she had been searching the internet for anything remotely supernatural that was known for this, and she had been doing well.

"I haven't found anything. Diddly squat." she said, sitting on the end of her and Sam's bed and crossing her arms, "And the victims have nothing in common, only that they live in this neighborhood. I checked family history, everything."

I nodded slowly, then sat down at the desk where the laptop was open, and we were silent for a few moments, the only sounds being the clacking of the keyboard. Finally, I looked back at Kaycee, "Wanna wake Sammy up?" I asked, though I was quite reluctant to do so.

Kaycee nodded, "I guess so... there's no way to avoid it anymore." she said, then pushed herself up off of the bed and walked around to Sammy's side, she looked up at me first, then reached down and tapped Sam's shoulder. "Sam." she stated calmly, before shaking his shoulder ever so slightly, "Sammy. Wake up." she hissed, and Sam's green eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? Wassagoinon?" Sam asked groggily, sitting up on the bed and rubbing at his eyes, trying to wipe away the sleep.

"There was another one." I replied calmly, not looking up from the computer screen, "And there's nothing weird about this one... the kid was eight, her name was Mary, her parents were divorced... and that's all I got."

"How the hell did you get that information?" Kaycee asked me curiously, looking a cross between disappointed and excited. "I couldn't find anything."

"Police report." I replied simply, and when her and Sam were silent, I grinned cheekily and looked back to the computer, typing furiously once again.

"So... I guess we have work to do?" Sam asked, looking from me and back to Kaycee, who nodded.

"I guess we do." she said, raking a hand through her hair.

A/N: I'll update as soon as I can.. I promise. I know this must be getting annoying, all of these sister fics, but please, constructive criticism is loved, and so is R&R.


	2. A Bad Rap

A/N: This takes place at the house of the eight year old girl... I'm glad that everyone liked it. So I hope I updated fast enough.

Disclaimer: Yep... I only own Kaycee.

------------------------------------------------------------

The yellow crime scene tape, the abandoned house, the fog misting about. I was happy, I was in my element. Here, my sister standing beside me, not even flinching at the sight of this house, and beside her was Sam, staring at the house, as if it were about to spew all of the answers right into his lap.

I held up a flashlight, shining it on the oak door, then started up the stairs, they squeaked with every step I took. Kaycee and Sam followed my lead, I could hear them, and soon we stood grouped around the door.

"It's locked." I said, looking behind me at Sam and Kaycee.

"Of course it's locked. You didn't expect them to leave a crime scene wide open did you?" Kaycee asked, then said, "Move," in a calm, commanding voice. I did as she had said, stepping back as my little sister picked the lock of the giant oak door, just as I had taught her to.

The door swung open within thirty seconds, and it took everything in my not to grin fondly at her. Kaycee, looking satisfied, stepped through the doorway with me not far behind, Sam was last.

As soon as we entered the house, a disgusting smell filled our nostrils, causing each of us in turn to retch. I looked up, my eyes watering. That smell, it was the smell of a body. Each of us pulled out a rock-salt gun from a pocket, holding it out in front of us.

We all knew what was going on here, and it wasn't very pretty. The kid had been so massacred, that pieces of it's body were still being found. I felt Kaycee shudder next to me, and I knew that she had found another piece of the kid. It's pretty gruesome, the way I describe it, but by now, the three of us are used to it.

"Check for sulfur." I said, pulling out my broken walkman from my pocket. It was my own little creation, one that detected the traces of evil beings. The steady beep of the monitor was the only sound in the room, until Sam opened his mouth.

"I found something." Sam said, looking at the floor of the house. Kaycee and I jogged towards him, looking where he was pointing. There, in the middle of the floor, was a huge footprint, a single footprint.

"How could the cops miss that?" Kaycee asked, raising her eyebrows. "We would have found something about this." she said.

"It wasn't here when the cops searched." I said solemnly, holding up my gun and shooting it into the air in front of me. A wail filled the air, followed closely by the pitter-patter of footsteps running away from the three of us.

Sam's eyes were wide, staring at the spot where I had shot. My gun was still out in front of me, smoke billowing from it's barrel. As I looked back at Sam and Kaycee, they only stared at me, astonished that I had hit something invisible. But it wasn't invisible, to me.

I knew what we were dealing with. But I wasn't about to say anything and scare the shit out of my babysister. So I didn't, I kept my mouth shut, which was probably one of the worst things I could've done.

A/N: Sorry it's so short and not so good... but whatever... R&R peoples!


	3. Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: I only own Kaycee... and I don't own Shook me by ACDC either...

A/N: Sorry it took me so long... hell week of high school is now over... so I should be updating more...

--------------------------------------------

_She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman that I ever seen_

_She had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies_

_Knockin' me out with those American thighs_

_Taking more than her share, had me fighting for air_

_She told me to come but I was already there_

There it was, more proof that Kaycee is my sister, blasting AC DC, sharing her music with the entire street. Sam sat in the passenger's seat, wincing every time a heavy cord came on, one that drilled into his eardrums.

The chorus came up, and I looked at my little redheaded sister seated beside, me. She was screaming the words of the song at the top of her lungs. I couldn't help but smile proudly down at her.

"Could you be _any_ louder?" Sam asked irritably, his arms crossed as he stared out the window, giving embarrassed looks to all those who dare turn to stare at the car blaring music from so long ago.

Kaycee stopped singing for a moment, and Sam let out a breath of relief, but she had only stopped to catch her breath. She continued to sing, this time in a louder voice, her mouth beside Sam's ear.

_Working double time on the seduction line_

_She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine_

_She wanted no applause, just another course_

_Made a meal out of me and came back for more_

_Had to cool me down to take another round_

_Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing_

I couldn't help but laugh as Sam jumped about a foot in the air, slamming his head against the cold glass of the car window. The song finally ended, and Sam sat there, rubbing his head and looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there at that moment. It seemed like Kaycee had forgotten about what had happened at the house back down the road, but I knew better. She was hiding the fright that boiled up inside her.

---------------------------

(_Back in the Motel room..._)

I lay back on my bed, leaning against my headboard, staring at the laptop. It didn't make any sense, what would that thing be doing here? Why is it following me? Why won't it just leave me alone? I gave the damn thing what it wanted and it's still on me like a cheap suit.

"DEAN?!"

I looked up so fast I banged my head against the headboard.

"DAMNIT!" I screamed, rubbing the raw spot where the wooden board had hit.

Kaycee rolled her eyes at me, then tossed me a T-Shirt, "Hurry up. We're getting out of here... and do everyone a favor... run a comb through your hair..."

I stood up and grabbed her around the waist, slamming her on the bed, "Holler Uncle!" I yelled, tapping her lightly with my fist on either side of her stomach. When she didn't respond, I began to tickle her, causing her to cry out and begin laughing hysterically, rolling around the bed. She finally rolled too far and rolled off the bed and hit the wall, knocking down a glass frame that fell and shattered by her feet. She sat up, looking around bashfully, her eyes sullen.

"Good one doofus, we gotta pay for that." I said, trying not to laugh as I slipped into a pair of shoes and walked over to help her up, not wanting to cut my feet against the glass. I helped her to her feet, then shoved her back onto the bed, causing her to burst into laughter.

"Get dressed asshole." she said, grabbing Sam's laptop and placing it on her lap. She clicked on to MySpace and went off into her own little world, and no way I was going to tackle her when she had Sammy's laptop, so I did as she said and walked into the bathroom, slipping the shirt over my head.

"What the hell happened in here?" I heard outside the door, and when he wasn't answered, Sam pushed open the door to the bathroom, looking in as I stood in front of the mirror, fooling with my hair.

"Kaycee broke the picture." I said simply, looking away from the mirror, "We're going out now." I added, shoving Sam back through the door, "I saw a club down the road."

Sam nodded, raising his eyebrows and looking between us, "You guys are weird..." he said, rolling his eyes and finally slipping a coat over his shoulders.

"Maybe you're the weird one." Kaycee replied, slipping a jean coat over her skimpy outfit. A black tube top with a golden belt around her middle and a jean mini skirt.

"Umm... you're changing." I said, turning her around and giving her a light push towards her suitcase. "I am not letting you out of the house in a pair of fucking underpants and a jacket."

Kaycee made a face at me, then looked to Sam, silently begging for his help. When Sam shrugged at her, then nodded, "Dean's right." he said. Kaycee stormed towards her suitcase, pulled out something more presentable, then changed in the bathroom.

"See? That wasn't that hard." I said when she came out, tossing an arm around her shoulders. She just stared at me, then rolled her eyes and looked away, trying not to smile. The love I felt for my little sister right then was more than I could ever handle again. I know, it sounds pussy... but you wouldn't understand... these two are all I have left...


	4. Drama in da Clubb

Disclaimer: Yeah... so I only own Kaycee... and I don't own any of the songs mentioned... everrrrrrrr

A/N: Okay... so I stole Dean Winchester and he is currently residing uncomfortably under my bed... OH WELL!!! Keep reviewing!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------

_Lets get lost tonight_

_You could be my black kate moss tonight_

_Play secretary I'm the boss tonight_

_And you don't give a fuck what they all say right?_

_Awesome, the christian and and kristen dior_

_Damn they don't make 'em like this anymore_

_I ask, cause I'm not sure_

_Do anybody make real shit anymore?_

The club was jumping, alcoholic beverages were being spilled down the throat of the seventy or so people in the club. I, no surprise, was talking up some busty blond chick at the bar, drinking a cup of Heineken. Sam sat alone at a crusty table, drinking a club soda and looking for clues to solve the current supernatural mystery on their hands now. Meanwhile, our little sister was dancing with some random man on the dance floor. His hands were on her hips, his lips placed permanently on her neck. She was facing away from him, smiling deviantly has she felt his finger graze her thigh, rubbing slowly up and down.

Her red hair was sticking to her sweaty back and her eyeliner had smudged, lining her emerald eyes like a raccoon's mask. The man dancing with her couldn't have been less than twenty, he had a small amount of dark stubble lining his jaw, and his eyes were a bright blue that could penetrate the darkest of souls.

My eyes traveled across the club, I spotted Sam, his face obscured by Dad's book, looking for subtle notes in the margin of some kind. But where was my little sister? I looked around some more, my eyes wandering around the dance floor. My eyes traveled over a red head, dancing with some man that looked four times her age on the dance floor.

"Look at that ho." The blond said, taking a sip of the drink I had bought her and sticking her chest out further. She flipped her blond hair over her shoulder, "She obviously has low self esteem." she said with a cackle, before taking another sip.

"I'll be right back." I said to the blond, not sparing her a second glance, positive that I would never see her again, and not really caring. The entire lie I had weaved about my fake life traveled out of my head as I watched my younger sister hanging all over some guy who could've been a rapist for all she knew.

What the hell was she doing? She turned in his arms, her lips parted, and met his. I could see his eyes opening wide, and I knew that look, he thought he was getting lucky tonight. Oh no. Not tonight. Not with my little sister. I stood at the edge of the dance floor, staring in amazement as a twenty year old man slid his hands up my seventeen year old sister's shirt. What, was he on something? How did he not realize that the girl he was making out with was younger than him by at least three years? Why didn't he notice that what he was doing was illegal.

Kaycee was giggling, what was he doing? Biting her ear? I shuddered, reaching out to grab Kaycee by the arm, but something stopped me, the man was wearing a symbol around his neck, one that was familiar to me. I stared at it, spacing out for a moment or so, before remembering my mission and grabbing Kaycee by the arm, causing her to jump a foot in the air.

"Wait your turn buddy." the man said to me, and I stared at him, anger plain on my face. He stared back at me, he still had a firm grip on Kaycee, his hand gently pressing against her ass.

"Dean!" Kaycee hissed, her eyes wide, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"We're leaving." I said, tugging her away, I saw the man slip a paper in her back pocket, then he gave her a quick pat on the ass and walked away.

Kaycee waggled her fingers at him until he disappeared, then shoved me hard and stormed from the club, into the darkness of the night. I watched her until her red halter top disappeared, then walked over to Sam, deciding to give her a little space before I went after her.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but my mommy is making me get off the computer -grumblegrumble-


	5. Sappy Chick Flick Moments Dean Hates

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone besides Kaycee... YEAH BABII!!!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I would really like some of your plot ideas, so keep reviewing!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaycee's eyes remained on the ground, her hands stuffed into her jeans pockets. She had left her coat at the club, and the bitter sleet was biting at her bare skin. Her eyes were rimmed with red, and she felt awful. Even though no words had been exchanged, she knew that she would regret this decision for a while to come. She didn't even know where the motel was.

So there she stood, alone on the side of the highway. She contemplated sticking her thumb out in the direction she was going, but decided against it. What would Dean and Sam think if she hitchhiked?

It was a funny sight, a young girl, all dressed up in a red halter top and a pair of jeans, her hair frizzy from the sleet bouncing off of it. She felt helpless and alone, and her feet hurt from all the walking she had don. She had left the club nearly an hour ago, where were Dean and Sam. They should have been by to pick her up by now. Didn't they care? What if they weren't coming for her?

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. No Service. At the sight of these awful words, she slammed her phone against the hard road and kept walking. Little did she know that Sam and Dean were trying to call her right now on that cell phone. Little did she know that in a few feet, she would have gotten service.

She heard the screech of brakes beside her, then the low purr of an engine as the person in car revved the engine. "Hey baby, wanna ride?" Kaycee rolled her eyes, and kept walking. The car still crept beside her.

"I asked you a question honey. Now answer it." The voice was icy, a cold voice that cut through Kaycee like a knife. She reeled to face the car, her hands clutched into fists at her sides.

"Get the fuck away from me. I'm not in the mood to be fucked around with." she said, feeling tears creeping into her eyes and hating them. She swiped her eyes and turned, then kept walking. The car still crept beside her.

"Yeah, well I am." the man in the car said in a low voice, "Get in the damn car." he added, reaching deep into the car and coming back up with a shiny silver gun.

Kaycee's eyes widened at the sight of the gun, and she stopped walking, frozen in place. The man had the gun next to his thigh, under the door, someplace where bystanders couldn't see, only Kaycee could. She gulped, taking a step toward the car before she heard a loud voice say:

"Is this guy bothering you Miss?"

She turned to look into the headlights of that oh-so familiar black Impala. Her eyes welled with tears of relief and she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it officer... he was just leaving."

At the word officer, the man stowed his gun away, sneered at Kaycee, then drove away at a slow speed. The roar of an engine could be heard as the car made a speedy getaway around the corner, leaving Kaycee and her brothers alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kept my hands gripped on the wheel, I was holding on so tight my knuckles were white. I must've looked scary, because whenever I snapped my head around to look at Kaycee, she whimpered and quickly looked away.

I didn't want to have this conversation with her, not now, not ever, but I guess I had to. If she was going to go around being all careless like that, she'd need consequences. Sam had his arm around her, as if he was protecting her from my fury.

I wasn't familiar with this emotion. It wasn't anger, it was a mixture of relief and fear washing over him. His little sister could've been killed out there alone (over exaggeration... but whatever.) and she would've gone missing like those girls on TV. When I finally opened up my mouth and said that to her, she looked at me like I was insane.

"I'm smarter than that Dean." Kaycee said quietly, her eyes welling with tears once again. I didn't want to make her cry, but I guess there was no way to get out of that. "I'm not a little girl, and you're _not my dad._"

I swallowed hard, not daring look into the face of my little sister. Those words bit into me like a Windigo into some guy's heart. I nodded silently, clenching my jaw and staring at the road. The car was silent, the only sound was the hum of the engine.

After a while, we reached the motel, and I got out of the car and slammed the door behind me. I unlocked the motel room door then stepped inside, leaving the door open behind me for Sammy and Kaycee.

Sam muttered something about needing to take a shower, then grabbed his PJ's and stepped into the bathroom, leaving me and Kaycee alone in the room. My eyes were focused on the snowy TV screen, and after a few seconds I heard Kaycee's sniffling.

"Stop being such a damn crybaby." I spat, finally turning to look at her, then turning back to the TV.

Kaycee stopped sniffling, and muttered, "Sorry." then stood up and walked over to my bed and sat down next to me, watching the same blank TV screen. If this was a peace offering, I wasn't buying it.

"Sorry for ruining your time with that blond girl." Kaycee said quietly, looking down at her hands.

"Is that why you think I'm pissed? Because of that stupid blond chick with the big boobs?" when she nodded, I plowed on, "I'm pissed because you were making out with a guy you'd never even seen before. I'm pissed because you ran off in the rain without a coat. I'm pissed because you walked on the side of the highway alone. I'm pissed that you almost got yourself killed by some guy in an ugly green Cadilac. I'm pissed that-"

"I get it Dean. You're pissed at me." Kaycee said, still looking at her hands. Why wouldn't she look at me damnit, why wouldn't she just fucking look me in the eye?

I shook my head, looking sideways at her, then putting an arm slowly around her shoulders and pulling her to me. I kissed the top of her head, "No bud. I'm pissed at everyone else. It just seems like the world is out to get you." I said, putting my other arm around her.

Kaycee smiled that smile that makes me melt, then leaned her head into my chest and closed her eyes, happy that her big brother wasn't mad at her anymore. "You're a good brother Dean... I don't care what Sammy says about you." she said with a smile.

I chuckled, kissing the top of her head again, then let her slowly fall asleep in my arms, glad for the fact that she was warm like a blanket. When Sam walked out of the bathroom, drying behind his ears with a white towel, he smiled and nodded at us, "Did you crack under the pressure?" he asked jokingly.

"No man, she smiled..." I replied with a small smile, letting myself slide comfortably onto the bed. "So, Sam, we need to get you laid or something..."


	6. So it begins

Disclaimer: I own the people you don't recognize... so yeah...

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, I'm really glad you like it so far, so here's more for you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up Kaycee was still asleep, she'd stolen the covers, _that bitch_, and she was curled in a tiny ball on the opposite end of the bed.

The first thing I did was head to my laptop, only to find that another kid had died while we were laying on our asses. "Shit." I said in an undertone, staring into the eyes of the photo of a young boy. He looked happy in the picture, bright blue eyes and dark red hair.

I scrolled down a little more and read the article, same deal, kid was massacred, no sign of forced entry, no suspects. I felt a presence behind me and I spun in my chair, my eyes going wide with the sight of a man, more than twenty years older than me, looking back at me.

"Look at me Dean. Look at me." the man said, his voice was eerily familiar, and it gave me the chills just listening to it, "I gave my own life for you Dean, my own damn life." The empty eyes of my dad stared me down, making me feel both ashamed and angered, "You're a piece of shit Dean Winchester, a piece of shit." I was shaking now, wishing that this thing would just go away. "I thought I was making the right decision, I shouldn't have done it. You're an awful hunter, an awful brother, and you were an awful son."

There was a loud gun shot and an odd wailing sound as the form of John Winchester faded into dust, littering the ground with black ash. I stared at the ash in silence, watching it swirl around the floor in a tiny tornado. Finally, when I couldn't stand it anymore, I looked up at Kaycee. The gunshots had woken Sam, and now the two were staring. I hated when they looked at me like that.

"That wasn't--" Kaycee started, but her voice cracked and she had to start over again, "That wasn't Dad Dean, it wasn't him." she said, "Don't listen to it. It wasn't him." she said shakilly, walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

For a second I just sat there, accepting the comforting touch of her hand on my shoulder, then I stood and shook her off. "I know that. I'm no pussy." I said cockilly, glad that my voice hadn't betrayed me. "I knew it wasn't him all along... I was going to trap the damn thing and question it, but you killed it so there's no chance of that anymore..." I lied.

"Oh. Well. Sorry then." Kaycee said, raising her eyebrows at me, then turning back to the bed and starting to make it.

"There are maids for that Kace." Sam said with a small, reassuring smile. He swung his legs around and stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

"Oh. Right." Kaycee replied, before dropping the sheets and stepping over to her jacker. "I'm going out." she said, picking her jacket off the floor and slipping it around her shoulders, then lifting her hair out from under the collar. "You want coffee?"

Sam nodded, "Milk no sugar." He said, tossing her the keys to the Impala. Kaycee caught the keys then looked to me, her eyebrows raised.

"Sure... I'll have it--" I started, but Kaycee interrupted me.

"Black... like your soul." she said with a small smile, before stepping out of the motel room and into the black Impala. Once I was sure she had driven away and wasn't coming back, I turned to Sam.

"There was another one." I said, sitting in front of the laptop once more, scrolling to the top of the article. "Another murder. Same deal, no suspects, no evidence." I stepped away from the laptop and let Sam sit to read the article.

I walked into the bathroom, splashing some water on my face. _That wasn't him. It wasn't dad. _I kept thinking, looking at myself in the mirror as I came up for a breath. My eyes were bloodshot and open wide, like a deer in headlights, and my hair was sticking up at odd angles, in short, I looked awful. I needed to shave, badly, and I needed a good change of clothes. I opened the medicine cabinet and frowned, "Hey Sam! Where's the razors?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Meanwhile**_

Kaycee walked into the 7/11 wearing a pair of old aviators and a pair of skinny jeans with black boots over them up to her knee. She wore a hot pink tank top with the Aerosmith logo across the chest in black. She wore a black hat over her head, a stylish one with rips in the brim, and carried a cup of coffee in her hand, one she had gotten from Dunkin Donuts, which she prefers to cheap deli coffee.

She stopped at the counter, and leaned on her elbows, "Two coffees, one with milk no sugar and one black." she said, pulling a ten spot out of her pocket and placing it on the table. The man behind the counter nodded and walked off to start the coffee, leaving Kaycee by herself at the front of the deli, skimming the various newspapers and skin magazines that lined the walls.

"Lizzy?"

Kaycee didn't turn at first, this wasn't her name, so why would she bother. She didn't turn until someone poked her shoulders and said this name again,

"Lizzy?"

Kaycee turned to face the source of the voice, a look of realization lit up her face. "Oh. Wow. Hi Mack!" she said. There stood one of the most gorgeous men she had ever met. He was adorable and he was older, and he was a GREAT kisser. It was the man she had been dancing with in the club the other night.

Mack smiled at her, a smile that made her insides melt. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you again any time soon. The guy in the club was pretty pissed..." he said.

Kaycee smiled, "That was my brother." she said, feeling a light blush creep into her cheeks, "You know how big brothers are, always wanting to believe that their sisters are still little."

Mack grinned, nodding, "Yeah, I know how that is." he said, "Listen, why don't you and I go get some coffee and breakfast at the coffee house down the road? It's got great coffee... and it's a real nice little place."

"I'd love to." Kaycee replied, in a daze, so she left with him, forgetting her brother's coffees on the counter.


	7. Dean loses it

A/N: Sorry it took so long, mid-terms and such... UGH

Disclaimer: YOU KNOW THE DEALLLL!!!

------------------------------------

"Where the fuck is she with my GOD DAMNED IMPALA?!"

"Calm down Dean, she can't have gone far..."

"Yes she could have cause you gave her the damn car keys to MY CAR DAMNIT! She could be halfway to Mars by now!"

"Dean, Mars is a different planet, she can't drive there..."

"I KNOW THAT SAMMY!"

I was pacing the room, faking my worry for anger at the fact that my car was missing. Kaycee had left over an hour before, and yeah, any normal guardian would have been freaking out.

Sam sat in silence, drumming his fingers against his knee. "So... what do you want to do about this?" That was Sammy, always the sensible one.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Kaycee could barely wait to get into Mack's apartment, he had her arms around his waist as he slid his key into the apartment door and turned it. He grinned over his shoulder at her, flicking his black hair from his face with a swift flip of his head.

"Welcome to my humble abode baby..." Mack said, turning around in Kaycee's grasp and pulling her into the apartment, causing her to laugh drunkenly.

Drunk? At 9:30 AM?

Mack stopped short in his long strides into the house, pulling Kaycee to him and locking her lips in a fierce kiss. His hands rested against her bum as he flicked his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She wasn't ready for that kind of kissing yet, but she had no choice, he forced his way in and explored all the nooks and crannies of her mouth.

Kaycee pulled away from the kiss, wiping her lips with the back of her hand and giggling, "So what about those omelets you said you were going to make us?" she asked jokingly.

"I don't want a fucking omelet I want to fuck you." Mack replied, capturing her lips once more.

"Woah, woah, woah." Kaycee said, pulling back once more and backing towards the door. "I didn't sign up for that buddy." she said, "We can kiss all you want, but I am NOT taking my clothes off in this dingy hole in the wall you call a house..."

Mack's eyes flickered completely black and he let out an awful shriek, one that sounded almost supernatural...

----------------------------------

"Hello, we'd like to rent a car."

"Name please?"

"Rob Johnson and Michael James."

"Credit card?"

I handed the lady behind the counter a credit card with the alias Rob Johnson scrawled across it and smiled. "Give us something nice, ok lady?" I said with a wink.

Sam rolled his eyes, turning to look out to the parking lot. After about fifteen minutes, Sam and I were sitting in a squished bright yellow buggy, looking rather uncomfortable.

"God DAMNIT! I'm going to kill her." I said, my hands gripping the steering wheel like I was pretending it was Kaycee's neck.

"Let's go to the deli and ask the people there if they saw her..." Sam said, once again, being the sensible one.

We turned a corner from the hotel and squealed into the deli parking lot. When we entered the deli, the first thing I saw was two cold coffees sitting on the counter, one was black, the other had a creamy look, like one that had milk poured into it.

-------------------------

Kaycee was tied to a chair in the middle of the disgusting apartment, bound and gagged, tears rolling down her cheeks like a wimp.

"That's what you get for trusting strangers little Kaycee." the boy she thought was named Mack said.

Kaycee struggled against her bounds, but she was unsuccessful.

'Mack' leaned over her and dropped her gag to her chin. He, once again, captured her lips in a fiery kiss, one against her will this time though.

When the kiss ended Kaycee spit in his face, "GO TO HELL!" she screamed, struggling in her chair. The chair bounced everywhere, and eventually fell over on it's side, dragging Kaycee along with it.

Mack kicked her in the stomach as hard as he could, "Been there, done that." he said with a cocky smile, wiping Kaycee's spit from his face. He walked around the room once more. "Your brothers aren't going to save you now Kaycee... they're not going to find you..."

"Why? Why did you kill all those kids?" Kaycee asked, her voice strained with both pain and frustration.

"What? Oh! That? That wasn't me darling..." Mack replied with a shrug, "That was the work of some other genius."

Kaycee stared at him, she couldn't help it. "So..." she started, but Mack cut her off.

"So I'm not the only evil thing in this town. Not even close baby." Mack said with an awful cackle.

Suddenly the door burst open and fires of a rock salt went off. The demon inside Mack howled in pain, and soon, it exited Mack, leaving through a window, and leaving Mack to die.

Sam untied Kaycee from behind as I looked around the apartment, securing everything, making sure that everything evil had left this place.

Once Kaycee was untied, Sam held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. "Don't coddle her Sammy." I said in as calm a voice as I could muster, "It's her own fault."

Kaycee only stared at me with those wide eyes of her, looking hurt and disgusted with me.

That made me mad. It pissed me off that she was always needing saving. It pissed me off that she always got away with everything. It pissed me off that she was so fucking reckless.

"If you weren't so fucking stupid then you wouldn't be tied up in some random guys apartment!" I screamed, I was losing it.

"I'm sorry!" Kaycee said lamely, staring at the floor.

"If you weren't such a fucking whore then you wouldn't get harassed all the time!" I yelled, she still stared at the floor, not looking at me, not crying, not flinching. I wanted her to pay. I wanted her to feel remorse for what she had done.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed, charging at her, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU CAUSE US?"

This was it, she looked up at me and crumbled, bursting into tears and falling to her knees on the ground, her hands above her head. She thought I was going to hit her.

I felt slightly guilty for a moment, but that faded away as I looked outside and saw my car. "Get in the fucking car." I said, leaving the apartment and leaving the sobbing Kaycee and Sam behind.


	8. Sam and Kaycee Discuss

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and readers... This contains the CHICK FLICK moment you've been WAITING FOR!

Disclaimer: I only own Kaycee... but I plan on kidnapping Jared... BWAHAHAHAHA

-------------------------------

When we entered the motel room a slammed the keys down on the shabby desk in the corner, then plopped onto my bed and turned on the TV, not look at either of my siblings. I could tell that Sam was staring at me as a sniffling Kaycee walked into the bathroom and shut the door as hard as it would go, shaking the entire room.

"Well that was an outburst." Sam finally said, breaking the silence of the room, the silence that I was fucking enjoying thank you very much.

"Well she deserved it." I snapped, not yet cooled down. I had been so pissed that I hadn't even turned on the radio. I just sat in silence, listening to Kaycee sniffle. Eventually and skid the car to a stop and screamed "IF YOU'RE GOING TO SNIFFLE GET A FUCKING TISSUE!" and she did.

"Whatever." Sam said, pushing himself up and going to knock on the bathroom door, Kaycee obligingly let him in, and I heard hushed voices behind the door. I longed the bang open the door and scream to the heavens, but I didn't, I sat and listened.

------------------------------------------------------

Kaycee was sitting on the toilet, her elbows on her knees and her hands covering her mascara streaked cheeks. Sam was silently patting her back, looking a bit awkward. Kaycee looked up, "I'm sorry." she said, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands and standing up.

"For what?" Sam asked, "You got into trouble, it's your job..." he added with a small, reassuring smile.

"It's not my job to get in trouble all the time Sam... don't even try that shit on me." Kaycee replied, "Maybe I should just rent an apartment somewhere and go to school... leave you guys alone to do your work..." she said quietly, her eyes focused on the floor.

Sam looked at her, completely surprised, "You-You love hunting!" he said.

"I know... but I don't love interrupting your lives all the time. If I wasn't here you guys would've caught this damn demon by now and you wouldn't have to be worrying about me cause I'd be safe at school..." Kaycee replied, raking a hand through her hair.

Sam shook his head vigorously, "No. No... you're NOT living alone... you get into enough trouble as it is..." he said, then immediately regretted it as Kaycee sunk back down onto the toilet seat.

"Exactly." she said, sounding desperate and alone. "This way if I get into trouble you guys wouldn't have to come bail me out..."

"That... is the single most ridiculous thing I have EVER heard come out of your mouth." Sam said, still staring at her.

"I-It's the only thing I can th-th-th--" with that she burst into tears of hopelessness. Sam took her lightly by the hand and stood her up, enveloping her in a warm hug.

"It's OK, you don't have to cry... Dean's just mad is all... you're not going anywhere... not without us anyway... Shhh... it's OK." Sam said soothingly, stroking her hair with one of his hands.

Kaycee sobbed into his shoulder, blissfully unaware that Dean was listening to their entire conversation on the other side of the door.

-------------------

I rolled my eyes and sunk down against the wall beside the bathroom door. Blowing up at my little sister wasn't supposed to make me feel this shitty. She wanted to leave us? She wanted to go to school? Like a normal kid?

Kaycee would die in school... sure, she's been to school before, but only for a few weeks when they were planted in the same spot, and over two years ago. Sam had begun teaching her from home when he felt the need... or found the time. She was far from normal, and she wouldn't fit in with the kids at school.

Living by herself in an apartment? Kaycee would die there too... she's too trusting, even after everything that she's been through throughout her life. It was a mystery to me how she could end up in so much trouble and be so open to everyone after seeing so much shit.

I decidedly threw myself back onto the bed and rolled over onto my side, it wasn't even six thirty yet and I was beat. I rolled back onto my back restlessly and put my hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling.

What was a guy to do? My siblings aren't on speaking terms with me, I have nothing to do other than go on the internet and look up stuff on dead kids, and I'm a tried, grumpy old man who would probably have a beer belly by the age of thirty.


End file.
